goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Mario Movie
''The Super Mario Movie ''is a 2019 American flash-animated adventure comedy film produced by Vyond Animation Studios ''and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo ''Nintendo]It is about Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette having to save Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, from Bowser Koopa who wants to enslave the inhabitants. The movie was released in theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures ''on April 19, 2019 to positive critcal reception and grossed $234 million over it's $25 million budget. Plot The movie starts with Princess Peach relaxing in her castle until she hears a loud 'CRASH!!! 'sound outside. Toad and the Princess go outside to see whats going on only to be kidnapped by Bowser. Toad rushes to Mario and Luigi's house and wakes them up to tell them the bad news. They agree to go save her and Toadette joins them. Meanwhile, Bowser asks Kooper (the guy from ''Paper Mario) to watch over the Princess. The gang then journeys through a forest and sing It's a Jungle Out Here from Rugrats Go Wild ''(I am not kidding). They then get caught in a thunderstorm. A thunder bolt then strikes a tree and causes a forest fire. Mario and company get out unscathed, however. At Bowser's castle, Kooper asks Peach why she gets captured so much. She tells him that she gets captured because Bowser wants to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and enslave everyone and make them do his bidding, and since she is captured, she can't do anything about it. Kooper has a change of heart and promises to free her at night. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette make it to the desert where they're encountered by the Angry Sun from Mario 3. They run away from it but are chased off a cliff. The Sun dives at them but Toadette lets go of the cliff as it does and they all land into a conveniently placed warp pipe and are taken to a beach. The gang soon realizes the only way through is to swim. They get attacked by Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps but find Fire Flowers in a “?” block and use them against the enemies. Luigi breaks the fourth wall by asking how they can shoot fireballs underwater and Toadette responds with, “''Just don’t question it.“ Meanwhile, Kooper sets Peach free but Bowser finds out and ties them up over a pit of lava he can lower them into it. Kamek gives Bowser and odd-looking staff, a cape, and a crown to prepare for being the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and friends make it to Bowser’s castle and encounter many of his minions. They defeat them and go to confront Bowser, but he leaves with the odd-looking staff just as soon as they get there. They set Kooper and Peach free and head off to the Mushroom Kingdom, but it’s too late, as Bowser has already taken control. The six storm Peach’s castle (now Bowser’s) and confront him. He mind-controls the Toads with the odd-looking staff and orders them to attack. Mario goes to fight Bowser while everyone else deals with the Toads, but they get overpowered by them. Meanwhile, Mario and Bowser are fighting on top of the castle, when Bowser knocks him off of it. Mario grabs on to the edge of it and nearly falls, but climbs up and kicks the staff out of Bowser’s hands. He breaks the staff and everything goes back to normal and Bowser is arrested by the MKPD (Mushroom Kingdom Police Department). Peach suggests they go inside to bake a cake, ending the movie. Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi * Samantha Kelly as Toad, Toadette, and Princess Peach * Dee Bradley Baker as Kooper * Kenny James as Bowser * Ben Diskin as Kamek Production Production started in late-2017 and ended in mid-2018. It was going to be released on April 26, 2019, but was pushed up a week to avoid competition with Avengers: Endgame. '' Reception The movie received positive reviews from critics, who considered it better than the 1993 film. On ''Rotten Tomatoes, 77% of critics gave it positive reviews, with the consensus saying, ”The Super Mario Movie represents it’s source material a lot better than the 1993 film wishes it could.” ''It holds a score of 64 on ''Metacritic, indicating “generally favorable reviews”. It also received positive reviews from fans and Go!Animators. Home media The movie was released on Digital HD on July 2, 2019 and on ''Blu-ray ''and ''DVD ''a week later on July 9, 2019. An ''Ultra-HD Blu-ray Disc ''was released on July 30, 2019. Trivia * ''Warner Bros. Pictures ''had to get permission from ''Viacom ''(boo) and ''Klasky-Csupo ''to use the song ''It’s a Jungle Out Here ''from ''Rugrats Go Wild. ''The lyrics where the babies mispronounce things and use bad grammar were fixed and the song was re-sang by this movie’s cast. Category:Super Mario Category:GoAnimate Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:2019 films